


A Broken Rose (Slight WhiteRose) (One-shot)

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Depression, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Weiss notices something wrong with Ruby.She's not acting like herself no more.The rest of Team RWBY seem to catch on and question Ruby's mentality.But what they find was something none of them ever expected.If you or someone you know is suffering from depression then please contact the numbers below or the the respective hotlines in your country.Samaritans (Suicide Hotline UK) 116 123 for confidential, 24-hour support.Contact Childline (UK): 0808 1111NSPL (Suicide Hotline): 1-800-273-8255Inspired by Ruby's Fall(Check it out on ff.net)





	A Broken Rose (Slight WhiteRose) (One-shot)

_**Hey and welcome to this RWBY one shot**_  
_**This one is gonna tug at the heart strings**_  
_**So be warned and enjoy.**_  
**_Please read until the_** ** _end_**

 

{Thoughts}

 

**_Narrator's P.o.V_ **

 

It's the end of Summer vacation and the beginning of the second year of Beacon for Team RWBY.  
They were all excited to return, and reunite with each other and share stories.  
But the usually hyperactive Ruby Rose has changed and Weiss was the first to take note.

 

**_Timeskip (2 months later)_**  
_**Weiss' P.o.V**_

 

{Ruby's demeanor still seems off, I first thought it was because she had a rubbish Summer vacation but even now 2 months later, she's even more sullen... I can't believe I'm thinking this but I want the hyperactive cookie monster back...}

 

I was snapped out of my thoughts as the door opened revealing the self keeping Ruby Rose.

 

"Hey Ruby, are you okay?"  
I say with a concern laced voice.

 

"I'm fine Weiss..." She says in a very monotone way, as she walks towards her bed and lies down staring at the wall.

 

I get up from the desk and sit on the edge of her bed and place my hand on her shoulder.

 

"Ruby, I'm your teammate... Your friend... You can talk to me about anything and everything as well as to Yang and Blake... So please tell me what's wrong?..."

  
"I'm fine Weiss, I promise... I just need some sleep"

I looked at her skeptically but gave in and said  
"Okay, but tomorrow you should talk to us"

I looked to her for a reply but I saw her asleep, I sighed and climbed down to my bed and lied down, thinking about Ruby's tone of voice... Such a departure from her normally cheery and hyper demeanor...

**_ 1 month later _ **

**_Narrator's P.o.V_ **

As time went on, Weiss became more concerned about Ruby and soon Yang and Blake started to realise and grow concerned.

Ruby started to spend more time away from her team and dorm, always saying "I'm going for a walk" and leaving and not returning until night.

She started skipping classes and the classes where she would be eager to participate in, for example combat class, she would just zone out with a blank look on her face.

When she was called on to fight, Weiss noticed a change in the way she fought, she was more sluggish and not caring, she was getting hit more often and by attacks that she should've easily avoided normally.  
Weiss sat back and wondered if she wanted to get hit all these attacks and yet she wouldn't take the openings her opponents gave her.

One day they dragged Ruby into Vale with them and they decided to take her to nice quite café to get to the bottom of her change in attitude but this only caused more problems as it caused Ruby to burst out in anger at her team and she walked home without turning to face her team once.

But they couldn't stay mad at each other and by the end of the day Team RWBY were on good terms with each other, but Ruby was still acting off causing Weiss to worry about the red cloaked leader, but she couldn't do anything about it.

Soon the fourth month of the second year of Beacon came about and Ruby's mood drastically changed, she seemed happier, her mood picked up, she didn't skip classes and her grades shot up and she radiated happiness... But Weiss noticed something off in her smile, it wasn't a smile of happiness it was a smile of peace?

Everyone else on the team thought she was back to normal, her happiness returned

But to Weiss it was much too sudden how can someone go from down and sullen to happy and joyous in such a short time, to Weiss it seemed off.

They were now in the library and Ruby came up to Weiss with an odd request.

"Uhmm hey Weiss?"  
Weiss put her book down, sighing while rolling her eyes, she glanced at Ruby.

"Yes? What?"  
Ruby eyes shot around the library before going back on to Weiss.

"I was uhm wondering, what is the most effective way of disabling someone's aura?"

Weiss was taken aback by the question Ruby just asked her.

"Uhmm why do you need to know that?"

After a brief moment of silence Ruby answers.

"Oh, it's just for class, we were asked how to remove an aura of an enemy if needed and well I thought you would know because of all of the SDC stuff and you're very smart."

She looked at her skeptically but gave her an answer because she undoubtedly trusted her leader.

"Well I've read that certain weapons can deplete an aura in one shot and there's a book called the 'History of Dust' that is in this library and it mentions certain dust amulets and charms that can also disable an aura"

"Thanks Weiss" she said with a smile and she then ran off.

One thought was going through Weiss's head and that was  
{WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!}

It was soon late afternoon and Weiss was on her way back to the dorms, weirdly her team and herself haven't seen Ruby since the encounter at the library.

She turn the corner and collided with someone and landed on the ground with a thump, she opened her eyes and prepared to give the person who bumped into her a severe scold but she froze as she stared into the face of her Silver Eyed leader.

A smile graced the young leaders face but it wasn't a smile Weiss has ever seen her have, it was the smile of a broken little girl.  
Her heart broke as her eyes connected with Ruby's red bloodshot ones.

They both got up and Ruby was the first to speak.

"Heh, sorry about that Weiss, I should've been looking where I was going"

Weiss looked at her as if she read her mind, but she quickly regained her composition and softly asked Ruby a question that's been killing her on the inside.

"Ruby, are you okay?"

Ruby looks at her with the same broken smile and said

"I'm fine, but I did want to talk to you Weiss"  
Weiss gestures her hand for Ruby to carry on.

"Uhmm I just wanted you to know, that you're the best teammate and best friend I could've ever have the chance of being with, you're smart, skilled and just overall great, I'm happy you stood by me from the start."

Weiss blushed a bit from the sudden list of complements from Ruby but she retained and straight face and looked back at the team leader, she loved Ruby, as a sister loves a sibling and seeing her like this hurt her.

"Ruby, are you sure you're okay? You're my best friend, my first friend... Please tell me what's wrong..."  
Weiss pleaded with her.

Ruby looked at her shaking her head and blinking back a few tears before flashing her broken smile.

"I'm fine Weiss, but I need to go I have loads of homework to do, goodbye Weiss"

Before Weiss could stop her she already dashed off towards the lockers and Weiss walked back to her dorm with her head full of concern and questions.

Yang, Blake and Team JNPR along with Jorel (A/N: yeah I added myself) entered the dorm to find Weiss staring at the wall sitting at the desk.

Yang went up to her and waved her hand in front of her but she got no response so she shook her gently gained a jump from the heiress.

She was under the intense glare of Weiss.

"Whoa, there Ice Queen, what's got you jumpy all of a sudden"

Weiss sighed.  
"Have any of you noticed something off about Ruby? She complemented me a lot, but she had a broken smile then she just ran off"

Jorel looked at her shocked and in disbelief.

"W-what did she exactly say to you?"

"She was saying stuff like you're the best friend and teammate she could ever have and then said goodbye Weiss"

Jorel eyes widened and he collapsed on to his knees.

"No! Not this again"

Jaune realised what was happening as did all of Team JNPR.

Ren looked at Weiss and almost pleading with Weiss said

"Where did she go?"

"She went towards the lockers, what's wrong with Jorel...... No she couldn't..."

She put two and two together, she remembered when Jorel first joined he was distant... But the reason why was horrifying... He told them the story of how his best friend, basically sister committed Suicide while he was on the phone with her...

She was broken out of her thoughts by Jorel standing up shouting  
"We need to find her! Now!"

Yang looked at Jorel in shock, so did Blake.

"Jorel what's going on?"

Ren cut in  
"We have no time for this! We need to go now!"

"Juane, Nora what's going on!" Blake said pleading.

"Ruby's going to kill herself!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

The silence of the halls of Beacon was broken by rapid footsteps of Yang, Weiss, Blake, Jorel and Team JNPR.

"My best friend acted the same way before she took her life and I'm not letting another one die today!"

"Guy's Ruby's not the suicidal type right?" Jaune questioned as he bumped into Professor Goodwitch.

She looked sternly at the group and turn to Jaune.

"Care to explain what you said Mr. Arc?"

"Professor, we need you're help, we need to find Ruby... She maybe trying to kill herself... Please help us"  
Weiss said pleadingly.

Glynda's eyes widened and she straight away called Ozpin and explained the situation to him and soon after an announcement the whole school searched the premises but after looking at the security footage it revealed that Ruby left the grounds of Beacon and entered the Emerald Forest.

The team's rushed to the Emerald Forest while still questioning the suicidal Ruby thought, that was before Jorel explained

"Depression is one of those things that you cannot explain, it's not just feeling sad, it's feeling numb to life. It's feeling broken with no clear way of being fixed, it's not as simple as you'll get over it... There's one quote I know that matches up with Ruby and that is the ones with the brightest smiles are often the ones holding back deep pain within... We need to find her and when we do... Please be gentle don't shout at her, speak with her calmly with care and show her that she's loved..."

They all decided to split up.

Weiss thought back on what Ruby said to her.  
{She said I was her best friend, so where would she go, she could go by the giant tree where we first met or the ruins or the... THE CLIFF I HAVE TO GET THERE QUICK}

Weiss ran as fast as her legs could carry her and made it to the cliff.

She reached it and saw Ruby by the edge and she carefully and quietly made her way towards her.

"Hey, Ruby" she said softly.

Ruby turned to her and showed her her bloodshot eyes and tear stained face.

She looked at Weiss shocked and in fear.

"O-oh h-hey Weiss"

Weiss could sense something strange, or should that be couldn't sense something and that something was Ruby's aura.

She moved towards her and noticed she was wearing a dust pendant designed to negate her aura, eyes widen as she came to grips with the fact she was trying to end her life.

"Ruby, please come down here to me"

"No!"

Weiss was taken aback from Ruby's sudden outburst.

"Just leave me alone, I'm just a burden, a burden to everyone! Just leave me, leave me like I know you'd eventually do!"

"No, Ruby I'd never leave you, you're my team leader and best friend"

"You're just saying that until you and the rest of them will leave me and abandon me, Weiss you'd be a better leader than me... I'm just a waste of space just let me end my pitiful existence..."

"Ruby, why would you even think that?  
I'd never leave you, you're like the sister I never had... Yang loves you so does Blake and I love all of you, you're all more family to me than my father and brother... Please I'd never leave"

"WELL MY MUM DID! SHE LEFT ME ALONE!" She turned to Weiss with tears streaming down her face as she neared the edge.

Weiss took her chance and ran and grabbed Ruby from the edge and engulfed her in a hug letting Ruby cry on her shoulder.

"Why... W-w-why did she leave me alone in this life?... Weiss I miss her... I just wanna see her again..."

Weiss pat's her back.  
"Shush... There... There Ruby. I promise you for what it's worth I'll be here for you no matter what."

She sat there comforting Ruby as she fell asleep from emotional exhaustion in my arms.

She decide to call Ozpin

"Professor I found her and she's safe and sound, could you please tell the rest of my team to come to the cliffs".

She heard Ozpin sigh of relief.

"Thank Oum, okay I have contacted the team, they'll be there shortly."

Soon the rest of RWBY arrived and graced by the scene of Ruby in the arms of Weiss sleeping and Weiss looking over her as a mother looks over a child.

"Hey Weiss" Yang says gaining the heiress's attention.

"Is she okay?" Blake questions.

"Yeah she is, and from now on she will be"

And from that day forward Team RWBY's bond became even stronger and no matter what they were always there for eachother and the smile of true happiness and a sugar rush of cookies graced the face of young Ruby Rose once again.

_** The End ** _

_**Word Count: 2320** _

_** Hope you enjoyed this one shot. ** _

_** But depression is a serious problem but it isn't given the attention that it truly deserves ** _

** _So please follow these steps from Depression Alliance, a charity that provides support for people affected by depression, gives the following advice to friends, family and carers:_ **

**_1) Let them know you care and are there to listen_ **

**_2) Accept them as they are, without judging them._ **

**_3)Gently encourage them to help themselves - for example, by staying physically active, eating a balanced diet and doing things they enjoy._ **

_**4) Get information about the services available to them, such as psychological therapy servicesor depression support groups in their area.** _

**_ 5) Really important please stay in touch with them by messaging, texting, phoning or meeting for coffee. People who are depressed can become isolated and may find it difficult to leave their home. _ **

**_6) Try to be patient._ **

_** 7) Take care of yourself. ** _

**_ If the person you're worried about expresses suicidal feelings, you or they should contact a GP or NHS 111. _ **

_** Contact Samaritans (Suicide Hotline UK) 116 123 for confidential, 24-hour support. ** _

**_ Contact Childline (UK): 0808 1111 _ **

**_ NSPL (Suicide Hotline): 1-800-273-8255 _ **

**_Please help all those suffering from depression_**  
**_Because no one should be alone..._**

** _Thank you for reading_ **

_**Please share this one shot with everyone you know and spread this message** _

_**I love you all ❤️** _


End file.
